


The Puppy in the Relationship

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Happy little drabble thing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, established relationship kina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's incapable of being anything but adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy in the Relationship

"Donna," Harvey sighed, stopping by her desk "What the _hell_ is that?"

Donna beams. "One happy associate?"

"Donna."

"Oh come on, Harvey," she sighs "He found a dog on his way to work. Isn't the metaphorical value of this moment more important than your 'no pets' rule?"

Harvey sighs again, walking into his office, and setting down his briefcase, he leans against his desk, facing Mike, arms crossed. "Mike," he says firmly, chidingly "Where did you get that?"

"Isn't he _awesome?"_ Mike exclaims, motioning to the huge golden retriever "They were selling them on 31st street, and at first I thought he could be an attack dog, but he's so nice! Harvey, Harvey, I swear, you will never meet a dog this nice. I named him Toto!" The dog turns around at the sound of his name, barks happily, jumping up with his front two paws on Mike's knees, and licking his chin. Mike scratches behind his ears and Harvey tries not to notice that the dog has the same colour fur as Mike's spikey hair.

"Mike," Harvey massages his temples tiredly "You can't just...you can't just buy dogs on your way to work!"

Mike looks up, still smiling as Toto continues licking his face "Why not?"

Harvey just stares at him, unable to come up with a response before turning around "Get that thing out of my office Mike, he's getting fur everywhere,"

Mike rolls his eyes, standing, and Toto follows him loyally, nipping on his heels. Harvey's vaguely reminded of the way Mike follows the older lawyer around. Ah, the circle of life.

...

...

...

Harvey doesn't know what kind of work place Jessica's running, because Mike doesn't seem to have a problem getting in and out of security with that...thing.

In fact, Harvey's just walked into the file room, to spot Mike throwing a highlighter across the room, and Toto's running back with it. Whenever he does, Mike digs his hand into a plastic bag and takes out something that looks like mushy raw meat, but Toto loves it. Harvey shakes his head in disbelief. "Mike," he sighs "What the hell are you feeding that thing?"

"Uh..." Mike frowns "I actually don't know. I found this in the fridge."

"Someone left a bag of mush in the fridge?"

"Someone left a sandwich filled with mush in the fridge, don't worry, I left the bread," he takes the highlighter and pets Toto, before giving him the rest of the mulch. "It tastes gross by the way,"

"You...oh god, you had some?" Harvey scrunches up his nose "Anyway, did you finish the Brenton Merger?"

"I left it on your desk," Mike frowns "Didn't you get it?"

"I came straight here," Harvey hums "Did you add the extensi- Mike," because Mike's currently rubbing Toto's stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Christ."

...

...

...

"Wait, Harvey," Donna stops in front of him, both her hands on his chest "I just want to warn you, if you go in there, you might die of cuteness overload."

"Donna, get out of my way." He pushes past her, but Donna calls after him

"Beware the cuteness!"

Harvey has a sneaking feeling he knows who she's referring to, and as usual, Harvey's right. In his office, lying across the sofa, is Mike, fast asleep. Which isn't that rare a sight, he often falls asleep in the early evening, just as the sun's setting, before he wakes up and is ready to work into the late hours of the night. His jacket's removed, as are his shoes, tie loosened, legs hanging off one arm, while his head is cushioning in his arms, back against the back rest, and on his side.

But now, there's the added bonus, of Toto.

Who's curled his large body up beside Mike's, tail moving softly, and Harvey has to admit, _okay, it's a little cute._

He picks up Mike's jacket, which has been tossed onto the floor, and moves to cover them both, but Toto opens his eyes, and _growls._ Christ, Harvey knows dogs well enough to realise golden retrievers don't growl unless something's about to attack their young. Harvey has to laugh a little, even in a relationship with an actual dog, Mike's still the puppy. "Relax," Harvey murmurs "I just wanna make sure he doesn't get cold,"

The golden retri- Toto, stops baring his teeth, and settles back down, as Harvey drapes the jacket over the sleeping associate. It makes him feel a little better, that someone besides him is looking out for Mike too.

...

...

...

"Can we keep him, Harvey?" Mike whispers as soon as they're home, and don't have to hide anymore.

Harvey groans as Mike cups him through his trousers "Mike..."

" _Please..."_ Mike whispers, kissing under Harvey's jaw, suckling on a soft spot "I'll make it worth your while..."

Well, how could Harvey say no to that?

Toto barks happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Mike (Patrick J Adams) is in an episode of NCIS, where he plays this murderer and it's simultaneously hot and impressive at the same time.


End file.
